


【朱白】你一个AI能不能轻一点

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *AI机器人居X北*很煌 注意避雷*有一点火葬场*旧文改 补档





	1. 上篇

—  
  
1.  
  
夏天来得气势汹汹，热浪几乎是呼啸着从蔚蓝的远方扑腾而来，滚携着让人快要窒息的蒸汽。  
  
白宇赖在家里，百无聊赖地吸着冷饮，拿着遥控器换台。  
  
蝉鸣声声响起。  
  
2.  
  
突如其来的门铃阻断了蝉鸣，白宇放下遥控器，光脚踩着地板走到门口去开门。  
  
入目的是一张惊艳至极的脸。  
白宇愣了一下刚要开口，却被那美人儿抢了先:“你好，请问是您订购的AI机器人吗？”  
  
带着软糯的奶音配合着那张脸，白宇一时间丧失了思考的能力，那人也不恼，就等在笑意盈盈地望着他，眼睛弯起的弧度更是惊心动魄。  
  
白宇好不容易才想起来前两天发小打电话过来说自己一人在家无聊的要死又没人陪，爸爸大发慈悲地给你搞个最新的AI玩玩。  
  
这大概就是他发小说的AI了。  
  
3  
  
“那个…你们机器人的名字…都是要让我们起的吧？”白宇挠挠头。  
  
“我的数据库告诉我我叫朱一龙。”  
  
自知脑残的白宇呵呵笑了一下缓解尴尬，就侧身让他进了屋子。  
  
  
4.  
  
自从朱一龙来了之后，原本如同狗窝的家终于变得清爽了起来。  
朱一龙不需要睡觉，每天晚上只需要带个耳机挂在脖子上靠着墙一站就能自动充电了。  
  
他一度怀疑这是个家政机器人，乐得清闲，心里想着自己儿子终于靠谱了一次。  


5.  
  
时间过得很快。  
朱一龙来到他家已经快半年了。  
  
白宇已经习惯了每天早晨睁眼就是他龙哥含着水的眼睛，笑眯眯地站在他身边 轻柔地把白宇从温柔乡里喊出来，然后把手上拿着的衣服搁在床头，起身走出去轻轻带上门，慢悠悠地踱向厨房端早饭。  
  
白宇就趁着这段时间起床穿衣服洗漱，然后神清气爽的出去，就已经看见朱一龙坐在桌边等他了。  
  
机器人并不需要进食，于是每次都是朱一龙看着他嘟着嘴巴腮帮子一动一动地，白宇不小心抬了下头，错不及防地就跌进了他龙哥深邃的眼睛里，他莫名红了脸，心虚地埋下头默默加快了速度吃饭。  
  
机器人…应该不懂脸红是什么意思的吧？  
  
  
6.  
  
变故来的很快 。  
  
和往常任何平淡的周末一样，两个人出门去超市采购。  
  
朱一龙低头整理着塑料袋里的东西，丝毫没有注意到身后的情况，直到他被人突然大力拉开，才错愕地抬起头，却看见白宇含着泪望着他。  
  
“小白？”  
他的数据库分析不出来为什么小白是现在这么一个委屈的表情。  
  
“哥哥！刚才那么危险！你差点就要被撞到了知不知道啊！”白宇气得红了眼睛，他甚至不敢去想如果他的生活里没有了龙哥会变成什么样子。  
  
杂乱的房间，错综的纸张，孤独的一个人。  
  
防止一个人上瘾的最好的方式，就是永远都不要让他知道这颗糖有多甜。  
  
他实在是不想再回到一个人的生活去了。  
  
7.  
  
“可是小白…我是机器人。”  
  
8.  
  
温温柔柔的话语却如同尖刀一样刺进了白宇的心。  
  
对了，他忘记了，哥哥是个机器人啊。  
  
他没有感情，他不知道失去和死亡是什么感受啊。  
  
白宇想起来很多天前的那个盛夏的傍晚。  
夕阳如火，在空中烧出长长的一条红丝带。  
他坐在朱一龙旁边，想越过朱一龙去够那边的杯子，却不小心手滑跌进了他哥的胸膛。  
没有心跳声。  
只有他的，不可阻止的，发了疯般的心跳。  
“咚咚咚咚咚咚。”  
  
“小白？”  
察觉到白宇的异常，朱一龙把他捞起来，却被白宇闪开了。  
  
他没有心跳。  
他是个机器人啊白宇。  
所以你在妄想些什么呢…？  
  
  
9.  
  
朱一龙的数据库告诉他现在他应该追上去，可控制程序像坏死了一样把他牵制在原地牢牢不可动弹。  
  
他的cpu实在是一团糟。  
  
刚才小白的表情，似乎又是个他无法解释的谜题。  
  
10.  
  
那天晚上白宇没有回来。  
朱一龙一个人在家坐在正对着门的沙发上，死死地盯着走廊的方向。  
直到夜深人静，华灯已亮，都没有等到小孩回来。  
  
他错愕地愣在沙发上，起身走到白宇房间门口才意识到自己刚才不受控制地做了些什么。  
  
cpu好像悄然停止了工作。  
他鬼使神差地走进白宇的房间，望着今天早晨被他亲手叠得整整齐齐的雪白的被子，脑子里不可遏制地出现了之前的每个早晨他叫白宇起床的画面。  
  
伸出被子的那一截藕节似的雪白的胳膊。  
被他自己拱得乱糟糟的软趴趴的头发。  
因为起床气而从艳红的嘴唇里发出的哼哼。  
  
朱一龙突然发现，他的某个位置起了点不一样的反应。  
  
11.  
  
作为最新科技技术的智能AI超级机器人，在他的出厂设置中是有这方面的设定的。  
可是除了测试他从来都没有用过。  
  
12.  
  
门铃如同惊雷，唤醒了他停止工作的cpu，朱一龙快速跑到门口，熏天的酒气扑面而来，随着酒气袭来的是喝的烂醉的白宇。  
  
双颊红扑扑的。  
嘴唇红得惑人。  
发丝贴在额上。  
  
小孩儿似乎不知道自己有多么撩人，还冲着他甜腻腻地笑。  
“哥哥你怎么还不睡呀？”  
  
拉长的尾音。  
甜猫似的小孩。  
  
“我…在等你。”  
朱一龙的声音变得说不出来的沙哑 。   


13.  
  
“哥哥…”被吻到双眼含水，白宇嘟嘟囔囔地问,“这种事情…你…”  
  
“可以的。”  
“我和你们人类没有什么不同。”  
  
你们。  
你们人类。  
他还是把我们划分的那么清楚。  
  
泪水不受控地夺眶而出，沿着脸侧划到床单上，晕染出一块深色的痕迹。  
朱一龙只当他是反应过激，轻轻吻去他颊边的濡湿，继续沿着小孩身体的线条慢慢舔吻下去。  
  
  
“哥哥…”被吻到双眼含水，白宇嘟嘟囔囔地问,“这种事情…你…”  
  
“可以的。”  
“我和你们人类没有什么不同。”  
  
你们。  
你们人类。  
他还是把我们划分的那么清楚。  
  
泪水不受控地夺眶而出，沿着脸侧划到床单上，晕染出一块深色的痕迹。  
朱一龙只当他是反应过激，轻轻吻去他颊边的濡湿，继续沿着小孩身体的线条慢慢舔吻下去。  
  
  
唇舌纠缠间勾起的湿腻音色染了让人浮想联翩的情·欲，将白宇内心那点隐秘的心思释放彻底，搅的天翻地覆。  
  
朱一龙把手伸进他的衣服里，顺着小孩天生就生得好看的线条缓缓抚摸着，掌心下那种细腻光滑如同丝绸般的触感让他流连的来回摩挲，呼出的气息早已变的粗重，他用力将白宇按在怀里，温柔却不失力道的汲取着舌尖触碰到的温暖。  
  
抵在身下的热物坚硬，隔着一层薄薄的衣物基本起不到半点作用，几乎能感觉到它每次轻抖带起的强硬，在无声的表达那种直接干脆的渴望。  
  
呼吸被对方不留空隙的堵住，白宇脸上爬了一层淡淡的潮红，红着脸偏开头，似是不确定一样又问了一次:“哥…哥哥你可以吗？”  
  
朱一龙停了下来，cpu又一次停止了工作。  
半晌他回过神来对着小孩已经沾满了水的眼睛点了点脑袋。  
“放心吧小白，我有这个设置。”  
  
“唔…哥哥...别勒这么紧..”朱一龙两条手臂环在他腰上,白宇蹙眉，忍不住提醒。  
  
“对不起宝宝，我的数据库告诉我这样做你会很舒服。”  
  
这是第一次，唤他的名字用的不是他平时惯有的称呼,而是有种在无奈的撒娇的错觉，从他哥姣好的唇瓣里溢出来的淌着水的“宝宝”。白宇心跳漏了一拍,随后便是纷乱的跳动了起来。  
可是短暂的激动之后他又冷静了下来。  
都是他的数据库告诉他说，这样叫我我会开心。  
数据库。  
  
对于白宇来说，这是一场堪称献祭的性爱，他想着这次之后就彻底对他龙哥死心了吧，毕竟是两类人啊。  
朱一龙是个没有感情的机器人而已。  
  
舌头相互勾着拉出来轻咬，不断的缠绕着，汲取彼此的气息，呼出的热气灼热的厉害，紧贴的两具身体交叠在一起，四肢纠缠着，只有一人胸口出发出的砰砰的心跳声隐没在愈发响亮的唾液相容带起的水泽声中。  
  
衣服被脱下，再无一物遮掩，紧紧触碰在一起的那一刻，白宇大脑轰的一声，什么也不去想了，只想好好感受着第一次也是最后一次的快乐。  
从此以后，一别两宽。  
  
朱一龙自然察觉不到白宇的不对劲，胸口相贴的皮肤火热，身下抵上来的热物比之前更加发硬发热，黑暗中看过来的视线灼烫，透着强烈的欲望。

轻笑出声，他把手放在他的发丝里缓缓摩挲，不轻不重的力道隐隐带着不易察觉的安抚与情趣。  
  
朱一龙放过他的唇，吻移到白宇的脖子上，锁骨上，一寸寸啃咬着他细腻的皮肤，慢慢舔舐着，留下渐多的暧昧痕迹。  
  
手摸到床头柜的台灯，按了一下开关，卧房中暗了下去。  
纯白的月光一下子沿着窗檐倾泻下来了，落在白宇本就偏白的肌肤上，更添了几分娇媚。  
  
视线停在白宇红肿的嘴唇，往下，在看到自己留下的那些痕迹后，朱一龙眼神暗了下去，隐隐觉得有些不太对劲。  
  
这个人如果是他的，那该多好。  
他的cpu第一次学会了自我思考。  
  
接下来的气氛徒然燥热起来，两人相拥着亲吻，身体也跟着呼吸的节奏慢慢摩擦着，盖住的被子滑下来，显示着下面已经控制不住的局面。  
  
朱一龙的牙齿咬住一个突起，听到头顶的吸气声，白宇垂了垂眼帘，摩擦着缓缓变硬的东西，时不时拉起来放下去，偶尔用舌头在上面转圈的绕着，来回的舔弄着。  
  
朱一龙垂着眼角，视线停在趴在他胸口的乌黑发顶，那种疼痛与舒服交织，从未有过的感觉冲进大脑，他的手跟随着迅速膨胀的欲望摸到白宇的腰上，慢慢往下，停在他的臀部，掌心下的柔软光滑极为清晰，刺激着神经，等他回过神来，已经揉捏着令他心乱的地方。  
  
再也压制不住，朱一龙把白宇压在身下，手撑在两侧，居高临下的凝视着他，把自己眼底的渴求与欲火呈现出来。  
  
朱一龙跪在他的腿间，亲着最柔嫩的白皙皮肤，吸出一个个红印子，又轻柔的舔了舔，他试着用唇包住青涩的物件，舌头从下往上的舔舐，听着白宇舒服的呻吟，他的cpu已然超负荷工作的快要爆炸。  
  
湿腻的音色渐渐大了，伴随着吞咽的声响与压抑的喘息，轻吟。  
  
白宇突然颤抖了一下，张开的双腿轻微绷直，弓起脊背，手抓着朱一龙的头发丝，将自己释放出去。  
  
冲进喉管的腥味清晰，口腔被温热的液体充漫，朱一龙眼角有些潮红，纯碎是被呛的，他掩嘴咳了几声，迎上白宇愧疚的眼神，宽慰的笑了笑，纵容的吻了一下他的鼻尖。  
  
朱一龙把抽屉打开，找到润滑剂，弄出一些。  
  
他把枕头放在白宇身体下面垫好，拉开他的腿，亲吻着那个隐秘的地方，用唾液沾湿，手指掰开一点，眼睛盯着那个缓缓蠕动的小地方，他凑过去舔了好一会，舌尖钻进去搅动，不断重复着这个动作。  
  
AI温柔的吻着他，白宇胸口起伏的快了，被情欲充斥的双眼看着天花板，这一刻，他极少有的没有去想别的，思绪全集中在此刻。  
  
朱一龙随即俯身压上去，当早已滴出银丝的饱满前端进去紧致的小嘴，他倒抽一口气，背部绷的特别紧，他感觉自己被那种吸上来的力道折断了。  
  
“疼吗？”  
  
体内进去一小半的异物让他差点痛的叫出声，抿紧唇，白宇慢慢呼出一口气，过了会，他慢慢放松身体。  
  
“进来。”  
  
朱一龙皱起眉宇，小心翼翼的挤进去，轻轻动了几下，一只手伸过去搂着白宇，另一只手抚摸着他的肩膀，开始前后律动。  
  
渐渐的，床上响起了细微的呻吟声，粗重的喘息声，以及淫靡的碰撞声，带着整个床一起摇晃起来。  
  
敏感点被撞到，全身被汗水浸湿的白宇忍不住仰头发出一声略高的呻吟，腿勾在朱一龙的肩上，身体被动的来回摩擦着被单。  
  
将自己全部退出去，朱一龙看了眼那上面的白色液·体，有部分是润滑剂，其他的是自己前一刻泄出去的那点东西，而那个张合的小嘴此刻维持的形状正不停的吞吐着，让人血脉喷张的诱人。  
  
粗重的喘息急促了几分，他再次埋进去，撞到最里面，前前后后的进出，唇吸嘬他胸口的一个小豆子，吮咂出声。  
  
白宇脸上布满汗水，大腿经过汗水的笼罩，湿漉漉的，他挪动了一下臀部，在朱一龙激烈却又不失温柔的爱抚中颠簸，沉浮。  
  
“慢....哥哥…慢一点....”  
  
“好。”  
  
低沉的嗓音沙哑，透着宠溺，朱一龙隆起的眉宇有汗珠滴下，双臂的肌肉开始减轻力度，放缓了速度去占有，嘴吸着那颗豆子往外拉扯，离开时，在嘴边拉出一条长长的银线，空气里发出有啪的声响。  
  
朱一龙从喉间发出一声低哼，释放在他体内，汗湿的身体紧紧的抱在一起，在纷乱的喘息中享受快感的余温。  
  
手摸到两人结合的地方，感受着指腹下被撑开的柔弱，他吻着白宇黏湿的脸颊，颤颤巍巍地开口：“宝宝，我能不能…”  
  
埋在他体内的热物在慢慢恢复，极快的速度硬起来，填满他。  
白宇没吭声，只是默默收紧了一下身体，迎了上去。  
  
眼底的柔情深浓，朱一龙把他抱起来放在腿上，不停的亲吻白宇的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，一次次往上动了起来。  
  
两人第一次发生实质性关系，做了两次，白宇最后是被朱一龙抱进卫生间清洗好身体的，他累的浑身无力。  
  
鬼使神差地，朱一龙低头亲了一下小孩蹙起的眉头，手慢慢把褶皱抹平，脸上是他数据库里未曾收录过的温柔。  
  
中午那会，白宇才从被窝起来，他没睡好，太阳穴疼的厉害，两条腿没多少力气，腰酸的厉害，使用过的地方有点痛，在里裤的摩擦下有轻微的不适。  
  
果然啊。  
果然结束了之后，朱一龙给白宇收拾清洗好了身体，就自顾自地走到客厅自行充电去了。  
白宇躺在已经换过床单的床上，睁着哭红了的眼睛盯着天花板。他回忆起昨晚朱一龙无师自通的动作和节奏，又想到这本就是他出厂的时候自带的设置，他扭过脑袋把自己埋进被窝里就开始小声抽泣。你看，就连这种本应该是最美好的事情，对于朱一龙来说都不过是一组简单的程序堆积在一起，人为编程的，程序。

  
他是机器人。  
他没有感情。  
这都是被人设计好的罢了。  
  
人类和AI机器人，怎么看都不是一条路上的同伴。  
  
  
14.  
  
又一次醒来的时候头痛得快要窒息，伴随着眼睛的肿胀，白宇依稀想起来自己昨晚哭了很久很久，几乎是哭到累得昏厥过去。  
与往常不同的是，在这个早晨，他的床边没有站着朱一龙。  
阳光从窗户里透进来，穿越层层叠叠的曼纱，恍惚间让他产生了做梦的错觉。  
  
如果这是梦，那我愿意长眠不醒。  
  
15.  
  
直到朱一龙红着脸从门口探出来一个脑袋，白宇才意识到这是真实的世界。  
“小白…你的衣服。”朱一龙似乎不敢看他，把叠得整整齐齐的衣服放在他脑袋旁边就打算出去。  
  
白宇突然伸手拽住他露在袖子外面的那一截手腕，就这么直直地看着他。  
  
“哥哥…你喜欢我吗？”  
  
似平地惊雷。在脑海里轰然爆炸。  
他的运行程序里并没有喜欢这个词，他不知道这两个音节说包含的浓浓的情意。  
  
小孩儿好像很期待他的回答，拽着自己的那只手微微颤抖。  
对不起小白，还是让你失望了。  
  
再次开口的时候，他的声音已经变得不像他，人造声带开始了不易察觉的颤抖。  
  
“我不明白…喜欢…是什么意思。”  
“你要是想让我回答是，那我就是。”  
  
16.  
  
  
你看啊。他就是这么一组程序堆积而成的机器啊。  
  
白宇推开朱一龙，回头重新缩在被子里，用尽全身的力气来压抑心底里翻涌而出的悲伤。  
  
朱一龙走开了。  
仅仅是因为我的肢体语言在他看来我不想要他在我身边。  
所以。  
他走开了。

  
  
17.  
  
说好的超级智慧型AI呢？  
说好的百分之百贴近人类行为的呢？  
说好的……  
  
都他妈见鬼去了啊。  
  
我喜欢你啊。  
可你是个没有感情的机器人啊。  
  
  
  
  
tbc.


	2. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 机器人居X娇俏小北  
  
*无脑发车   
*追妻火葬场(一点点)  
#主要是睡服。

为你不去山南去亭西。  
  
  
  
  
  
1.  
  
  
  
白宇失踪了。  
  
从那天他醒来之后，趁着朱一龙出门的时间，小孩儿拖着自己的行李箱直接跑了，还落下了件灰白的格子衬衫摊在地上。  
  
朱一龙回家看到的，就是空空荡荡的房间，卷携着白宇的气息，全部消失殆尽。  
  
在这个夏天的傍晚时分。  
火烧云还挂在天边，艳丽地拖出一尾火红的丝线。  
就像是小孩儿呻吟的时候发红的眼尾。  
娇俏又无比色情。  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
  
  
白宇不知道该去哪里，他慌慌张张从家里跑出来，行李箱里塞的再加上身上带着的钱怎么看都不够他撑过一个月的时间。  
他知道自己不能刷卡，因为这样某个AI马上就能找到他然后把他抓回去。  
  
他实在是不想面对他了。  
能逃多久他就希望逃多久。  
  
已经过去三天了。  
他还是异常清晰的记得那天朱一龙的全部样子，可是想着想着，满脑子都是那人笑起来仿佛发着光的眼睛。  
  
AI啊。  
恼人的物种代沟。  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
  
离家出走的第五天。  
朱一龙没有找到他。  
  
白宇早就辞了工作，搬进了他发小家里，每天过着坐吃山空混吃等死的萎靡日子。  
为此，发小同志痛心疾首想把这烦人精赶出去，却招架不住某个天然嗲精的嘤嘤嘤嘤呜呜呜呜哼哼唧唧撒娇三连，只好在自己身上能省则省，也不能委屈了他儿子。  
毕竟，做个好父亲十分重要。  
  
推开门的时候，屋子里浓厚的酒味几乎在一瞬间扑面而来，发小皱紧了眉头，从满地散落的瓶瓶罐罐里找到了躺在地上的白宇。  
“你到底喝了多少！”  
  
赶紧把他捞起来扶到床上躺下来，就转身跑去厨房给人煮碗醒酒汤，然后用最快的速度送进去。  
看着白宇乖乖喝完，靠在床头，已经能聚焦了的眼睛就这么怔怔地望着他。  
  
“你不是…哥哥。”  
“哥哥的汤才没这么难喝。”  
“唔…可是我也不想哥哥啦。”  
  
听着白宇胡言乱语一大堆，发小只好把这人塞进被子里裹得严严实实，转而摇了摇头。  
  
傻子。  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
  
  
离家出走的第十天。  
朱一龙没有找到他。  
  
  
白宇试着从家里走出来，他已经闷着喝了快一个多星期的酒，现在闻着点酒味就要反胃。正好天气转凉，他顺便下去买点零食上来填补一下家里缺货的粮食。  
  
空中弥漫着香樟的味道，这座城市昨天才刚刚降了雨，到现在还散发着潮湿的气息，似乎肉眼就能看见湿漉漉的水汽。闭上眼睛，也许能感受到潮湿的空气里带来南方黏腻的沼泽气息，带着成群的飞鸟划过青灰色的天空。  
等白宇买完东西从商城里走出来才发现雨早就洋洋洒洒落了一阵子了。雨滴漫天飘落，砸在地上，积成小块小块的水洼。  
  
白宇喜欢踩水洼。  
也许是他本质就是个皮孩儿的原因，每到下雨天他都喜欢跑出去踩水洼，啪嗒啪嗒地一个个踩过去，也不管溅湿的裤脚和身后朱一龙无奈的提醒像只自由的小鸟一味往前冲。  
反正回家龙哥会帮我弄的嘛 。  
他那时候是这样想的，脚下不由得更欢了。  
  
“唉…小白注意安全。”  
“知道啦哥哥！”  
  
…  
洋洋洒洒的雨幕里。  
一个大男人红着眼眶蹲着身子，脚边是因为破开而散开的购物袋，里面的东西没了遮挡完全暴露在雨水之下。  
  
以前所有的东西都是朱一龙拿的。  
他在前面撒欢儿似的闹，他在后面提着东西看着他笑。  
  
有的时候，直到失去了，才明白那人有多好，才明白珍惜现在珍惜当下的意义。  
  
泪水混着雨水落在雨天香樟树围起来的灰黑色柏油路上，夹杂着细微细小的呜咽声，在雨声里被无限放大。  
  
哥哥。  
我好想你。  
  
  
  
  
5.  
  
  
“诶呦喂可算找到你了祖宗。”  
男人抬起头来，被泪水包裹的密密麻麻的眼睛模糊地反射出一个人影。  
  
不是哥哥。  
发下捡起地上散落的东西就要伸手拉白宇起来，在刚刚触碰到他的瞬间，只听见下方传来小声的嗫嚅。  
  
“哥哥他不要我了…”  
“你是不是也不要我了…”  
  
眼睛是骇人的血红色。  
  
发小慌忙蹲下来，对上白宇的眼睛：“你给我听好了白宇。不就是个男人吗你至于这么糟蹋自己？你糟蹋自己也就算了你把我也扯进来你还有没有良心啊？老子大雨天陪着你淋雨感冒了你养老子一辈子啊？”  
白宇没有动。  
得，激将法无效。  
等他还准备继续换个法子的时候，那人开口了，沙哑着嗓子。  
  
“你让我再哭一分钟。”  
“一分钟就好了。”  
“我再也不哭了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
6.  
  
  
  
离家出走的第十五天。  
白宇已经不去想朱一龙到底有没有找他的事情了。  
  
短短十几天，他就像长大了十岁似的，以惊人的速度成长起来。他开始学着做家务，学着做饭，甚至还学会了修理很多的电器。  
他强迫着自己像个永动机一样不停地运作，直到没有一丝缝隙遗留下来给他休息。  
因为一旦停下来，铺天盖地的厚重的悲伤足以层层叠叠抽丝剥茧地完全吞没他。  
等到夜晚来临的时候吃片安眠药强制自己早点入睡，第二天头昏脑胀地起床继续运作。  
  
机械化。  
又毫无感情波澜。  
  
  
  
7.  
  
  
离家出走的第二十五天。  
朱一龙找到他了。

其实是白宇发小看不下去白宇再这么糟蹋自己，一个电话打给AI公司直接要求和AI面谈。  
令他奇怪的是，朱一龙似乎也像个人一样憔悴了很多 。  
机器人也会苍老？  
  
对面坐着的人似乎很踌躇着到底要不要开口，却被他抢了先。  
  
“我知道你们机器人没有感情我也不奢求你点什么。”  
“我只求你能好好地放过白宇。”  
“我恳求你，请求你。”  
“他真的不能继续再这么糟蹋自己下去了。”  
  
像白宇这样的人。  
他是这样灿烂的小太阳。  
谁会不喜欢，谁会不爱。  
包括他。  
  
“你知不知道我喜欢他？”  
“很久很久了。久到你们还没有被发明出来的时候。”  
“我看着他欢天喜地地和我说他龙哥对他怎么怎么好，眼睛就这样弯弯的仿佛有细碎的光。”  
“可那里面从来都不是我。”  
“你也许不懂喜欢是什么意思。”  
“喜欢…就是即使明白他看都不会看你一眼，你却还要死皮赖脸地在他难过的时候往上贴去逗他开心逗他笑，在他开心的时候陪着他闹。”  
  
“朱一龙。在这点上你比不过我。”  
“可我还是输给了你这个连感情都不懂的机器。”  
“你说，你凭什么啊？”  
  
  
  
  
  
8.  
  
  
  
  
离家出走的第三十天。  
白宇还是见到了朱一龙。  
  
他龙哥就坐在沙发对面，那双大眼睛就这么扑闪扑闪地对着他。  
“龙哥你要喝水吗？…还是要吃东西…？”白宇手足无措，像只无头苍蝇嗡嗡嗡瞎转。  
  
“小白。”  
  
短短两个字，就让白宇浑身僵硬直接顿在那里。  
  
有多久没有听见龙哥这么叫他了？  
久到肌肉都失去记忆了啊。  
  
  
  
9.  
  
  
  
“小白，我是AI机器人。”  
“我知道。”  
  
“小白我不懂喜欢不懂爱。”  
“我知道。”  
  
“小白。”  
“可是你不知道。”  
“我的程序是为你而生，以你至上的。”  
“我是为你制造的，独一无二的朱一龙。”  
  
“让我的小白永远开心，是我朱一龙即使摧毁也无法更改的至高无上的最高程序命令。”  
“在我程序栏的第一条，就是白宇大于一切指令程序命令。”  
  
“小白，我为你而存在。”  
  
  
  
  
10.  
  
  
  
说好了不会哭的呢。  
  
泪水不可控地奔流而下，染湿了一小片胸前的衣襟。  
  
压抑了一个月的泪水终于倾泻而出。朱一龙轻轻环住小孩儿瘦小的身体，紧紧地靠向自己。  
  
白宇泪眼朦胧地抬头，错愕地发现他哥眼角未干的泪痕。  
“哥哥？”  
朱一龙笑了笑，擦了擦眼角的水渍，摇了摇头：“小白你真漂亮。”  
  
“龙哥你也漂亮。”  
“我好喜欢你啊哥哥。”  
  
  
  
  
  
11.  
  
  
你说你的Top1指令是白宇。  
你说白宇是你的最高执行长官。  
  
哥哥。  
哪怕你是机器人，哪怕你不懂所谓的爱情。  
可是在我眼里，你是有血有肉有悲有喜以我为上的真真正正的人。  
  
你是机器人也好，AI也好。  
我只要你。  
不管什么样的你。  
  
  
12.  
  
  
“我是白宇至上主义者。”  
  
  
  
  
13.  
  
  
伴随这久别重逢的喜悦，干柴烈火烧得迫切又热烈。  
朱一龙沿着身下人的尾椎慢慢向上抚去，随着尾骨延伸往上，白宇的理智和意志在那入骨般的刺激里的被一点点摧毁，满脑子都是海浪拍打着礁石冲刷着的嗡声，硬生生燃尽了他全部的矜持和理智，只留下浑浑噩噩的脑子叫嚣着身上人的疼爱。  
身体渐渐地开始发热发烫。  
似乎羞于自己的身体对朱一龙竟然有这么大的反应，白宇伸手捞过雪白的枕头把自己整个脑袋埋在里面。  
“小白…”  
“小白…让我看着你…”  
  
白宇用全身表示抗拒，扭捏着就是不肯露头。  
“小白,你…你这样等会会呼吸不畅的…”  
  
白宇一下子就钻了出来，瞪着眼睛惊讶地望着他龙哥,转而想起他龙哥一个AI说不定这方面知识的储备远远超过于他，只好郁闷地躺下午，把枕头扔远了。  
  
“朱一龙你快点别磨蹭了。”  
“我不要面子的吗…”  
  
朱一龙伸手大力扭住白宇的那颗红粒，食指跟中指狠狠夹着，拇指转圈似的揉压，听着白宇渐渐加快的喘息声。

身下毫不犹豫地就破开那人早就已经红软湿润的肠壁，一下一下地撞着，引出小白更多细碎的呜咽。  
  
“小白…你声音响一点好不好。”  
嘴上这么说着，身下动的更快了。  
  
“唔…朱一龙…你…哈啊…”  
  
朱一龙握住他家小孩儿的那根东西，已经流出不少湿润滑的液体，手掌环成环状轻轻揉捏着。  
潮湿的吻沿着白宇的后颈往下，牙齿咬住他脖子后面的软肉，像只叼着猎物的野兽，牙尖几乎快刺进那人的皮肤里。  
白皙光滑的皮肤上很快就落满了深红色的痕迹，朱一龙用力的吸吮，似是在给自己的专属物打上独属于自己的烙印。  
小孩儿的雪白股间浅浅的红色散发出诱人的光泽，娇嫩欲滴，含着他那根紫黑色狰狞的东西，看的他口干舌燥，喉咙就跟有把火在烧一样，伸出食指沿着那条细小的缝隙戳进去搅动了几下，又退出来，发出“啵”的声响。  
那样淫靡。  
身下猛地用力冲撞进去，直接撞到最里面那个微微突起的地方，白宇身子轻微一颤，睁大眼睛不可置信的看着朱一龙。  
  
“哥哥…哈啊…你还真天赋异秉啊。”  
手捏住白宇白皙的下颚，朱一龙凑过去吻着他的脸颊，伸出舌头细细吻着。  
  
白宇是他最最珍贵的珍宝。  
  
在他猛烈的撞击之下，白宇白皙纤细的身子轻微颤动，眼睛里饱含几分迷离的氤氲水汽，就这么和小猫似地勾魂般望着他。  
“宝贝，你好漂亮。”  
  
白宇羞红了脸，无力地锤了他一下，嗫嚅着说：  
“流氓…”  
接着便是无法克制的从喉间发出压抑的潮湿轻喘。  
汗湿的身体相互碰撞摩擦，雄性的气息不断的交合纠缠。  
紧紧咬住他的地方变得更加紧致更加温暖，销魂地让朱一龙的cpu超负荷工作着。  
  
清脆的声音连同激烈淫靡的撞击声，在粗重的呼吸里渐渐沉沦。  
白宇像是受到刺激，腰部突然激烈颤动起来，颤抖着前端喷出浊白的液体，挂在他胸前。  
从晚上十点多一直到早上黎明，朱一龙几乎试遍了他从能搜索到的各种姿势在白宇体内激狂的贯穿。  
白宇的所有细微表情都被他细细地看在眼里，再珍藏起来。  
不知道做了多少次，白宇的神志早已溃不成军，一味地像只枯萎的鱼紧紧攀附着唯一让他心安的水源，将自己完完整整地交给朱一龙。  
  
“小白。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
  
  
  
14.  
  
  
哥哥。  
岁月很长。  
我要是走了，你怎么办？  
  
自我销毁。  
  
嗯？  
  
没什么。  
我爱你，宝宝。  
  
唔…我也爱你哥哥。  
  
  
15.  
  
哥哥，不管什么样的你我都爱。是机器人也好人类也罢。  
爱情哪里需要这么多理由啊。  
去他妈的人机两隔吧。  
  
小白。   
我被创造出来的终极奥义就是你。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
16.  
  
  
  
  
你手握春生，脚踩凛冬。  
万物因你，岁岁枯荣。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[一个(沙雕)彩蛋：]  
  
  
“哥哥是不是我对你下的任何指令都可以执行？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“好的朱一龙我命令你。”  
“下次让我在上面。”  
  
“…”  
“抱歉，无法执行该命令。”  
  
“？”  
“朱一龙你这个大猪蹄子！”  
“你说我是最高指令都是骗我的！！”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
真fin了.  



End file.
